


the Guard plays Scrabble

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Nile finds out the hard way that you should never play Scrabble with people who have forgotten more languages than you will ever learn
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 566





	the Guard plays Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Could I humbly prompt a game of scrabble between the old guard? I’m imagining joe trying to get tons of points for words that technically aren’t valid anymore or Nicky trying to use words in a bunch of different languages, with Nile who is just very confused?

Nile plays scrabble with them exactly one (1) time.

She lasts a grand total of two rounds before she gracefully bows out and spends the rest of the game watching in wonder as Andy, Nicky, and Joe pull out tiles that should not reasonably form any known words except for how they apparently do.

“What language are they using?” She asks Booker quietly. He had refused to play from the start, having obviously learned this lesson already.

Booker looked over at the board. “Whichever ones they know. There are several of them in common.”

“Hey!” Nicky and Joe shout in unison. Nile turns around to see Andy smirk.

“It’s a word,” she insists.

Nicky grins. “Prove it,” he challenges. Andy looks over at him coldly but his grin only gets wider. “No dead languages.” It was the only rule they had set out before the game started. At the time Nile hadn’t understood but now she realizes she should have taken it as the warning it clearly was.

Andy rolled her eyes and took back all seven of her tiles that she had placed on the board. She stares at her tiles like they will rearrange themselves for her before her eyes light up and she puts all seven back on the board. 

Joe looks at it and reaches out to pick a tile up. “You spelled it wrong.”

Andy looks at Nicky. After a moment, Joe looks at Nicky, a question in his eyes.

Nicky closes his eyes in quiet defeat. “It’s the original spelling,” he admits grudgingly. Andy crows in delight. 

“What? No!” Joe protested. He moved the letters around. “It’s spelled like this.”

“ _Now_ ,” Nicky agreed. 

“The Italian word comes from the original Genoese,” Andy laughed. “That will be 127 points.” Nicky and Joe glare at her as she sits back in her seat.

“What? How?” Nile looks over, intrigued.

“50 point bonus for all seven tiles and she hit a double word,” Joe replied, long suffering.

“Andy always wins,” Booker confesses. Joe and Nicky immediately start protesting. “ _Always_.”

“You’d think they’d learn,” Andy remarked. 

“At least Nicky didn’t bet on it this time,” Joe sighed. Nicky swatted him with the back of his hand before putting down five of his tiles. Nile didn’t recognize it nor could she figure out what language it was even in.

“That doesn’t count,” Andy objected. 

Joe looked at the word then over at Nicky, heart eyes out in full force. “Nicolo,” he sighed in wonder. Nicky winked and started tallying up his points.

“That doesn’t count,” Andy repeated.

“Direct transliterations count when the original language uses a different alphabet,” Nicky reminded her.

Andy looked at it again. “I think you’re going for,” she said a word that Nile thought might be Arabic,” but that’s definitely spelled wrong.”

Nicky and Joe said something in unison. It sounded similar to what Andy had said but slightly different. Andy groaned. “The stupid dialect.”

Nile looked to Booker in question but Booker only shrugged. “I gave up trying to follow that game a long time ago.”


End file.
